


My Own Little Stage: A Collection of Prompts

by TinaCentury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaCentury/pseuds/TinaCentury
Summary: Quick unbeta'd Usagi and Mamoru prompts from Tumblr, prompt games, etc. In other words, my writing practice.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My Own Little Stage: A Collection of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> So I happily got pulled into a prompt game (my first), and I've decided to put any prompts I write here. These are unbeta'd, so go easy on me, k? (my work is 10000x better with my girl Kasienda's input, but I think this is good practice). Oh, also I took the name for this series from a Yellowcard song (Rough Draft), becuase nothing reminds me of my early fic days quite like that does, and it seemed appropriate.
> 
> This one is "rose chair" inspired by a very very ostentatious chair that has recently made the Tumblr rounds (Carla Tolomeo velvet 'Rosa' chair, 2003)

"Come oooon, Mamo-chan!" Neo-Queen Serenity squealed, her high-pitched whine rivaling the ones a fourteen year old Tsukino Usagi would let out daily at the Crown Arcade. She was pulling King Endymion by the arm along a sunlit hallway of the Crystal Palace, her eyes shining with excitement, not caring about the wrinkles she was sure to leave on his lilac suit.

Endymion looked down at her fondly, allowing himself to be dragged along (he was used to it at this point), but admittedly struggling to keep up.

He was exhausted.

His eyes fell to the crystal spires in the distance outside the windows, massive cranes perched atop them working to complete the final wing of the palace.

It had all happened so fast.

One day, he and Usagi had been living their lives in twentieth century Tokyo, then bam, a mysterious new enemy, some sort of worldwide deep freeze that Usagi (naturally) saved everyone from, and now here they were, king and queen of a new era. Just like his future self (or was that him now? The different timestreams gave him a headache) had explained so many years ago.

There had been a lot to navigate over the past few months, logistically and emotionally.

Endymion had finally gotten some time to himself this afternoon, but Serenity had come bursting into their room five minutes ago exclaiming "It's here!" and proceeding to rip him from his spot where he'd been reading a book by the window.

They passed the elaborate arch that led into the dining room, where eight pairs of eyebrows raised at the sight of their queen yanking their king down the hallway. Endymion could have sworn he heard a muttered "this should be good," before a cacophony of scraping chairs followed and then the entirety of the senshi team was behind them.

Serenity stopped at the door to Endymion's study and then noticed the senshi, looking startled, but pleased, at having an audience.

"Ok ok, Mamo-chan, are you ready?" She clapped her before dramatically pushing the door open. "Ta-da!"

And there, behind his desk, where he'd previously placed the worn brown office chair he'd had since his first year of university, the leather peeling, the wheels squeaky, was the biggest and most ostentatious chair he had ever seen.

Its rich, deep red velvet folds came together to make the entire back of the chair a giant rose.

Desperately, he glanced around the study to see if his poor brown office chair was still nearby.

It was not.

Endymion swallowed hard at Serenity, whose eyes were darting excitedly from the chair to her husband, and pointedly ignored the titters of barely suppressed laughter behind them.

"It's," he began carefully. "...Wow."

"I know, right? And it's so so you!" Serenity responded.

And Endymion couldn't help himself. "Me? Isn't it a bit...um...dramatic?"

Serenity looked genuinely puzzled. "Mamo-chan, you are a bit dramatic. That's why it's perfect."

Endymion was taken aback. He'd been called shy, socially awkward, a boring loner, a nerd, plenty of times. But dramatic? He blew out a measured puff of air and ran his gloved hand through his hair. He was so going to regret this. "How do you mean?" he asked, his tone even.

Impossibly, Serenity's brows furrowed even more, incredulity filling her features. "I mean, Tuxedo Kamen. The roses. The-why-won't-he-just-say-what-he-means-directly poetry. The disappearing with a swish of your cape before any of us knew who you were." She started to talk even faster, ticking off her points on her fingers "I mean even before we were together, the insults about how I made your eardrums burst! The way you ran off with the rainbow crystals! Your entire time as the Moonlight Knight!"

Ok, but that was his subconscious...

"Don't forget the time he compared your love to a rose and ripped it to pieces under a streetlight!" Minako piped up helpfully from behind them. That one stung, but luckily, Serenity seemed to take it more as ammunition for her argument than a reminder of his past failings.

"Yes, that!" Serenity agreed, nodding vigorously. "And! And! And the time you came into battle dressed like Santa Claus perched on his sleigh!"

Ok, maybe they had a point.

Endymion made his way to the chair and ran his hand over the smooth velvet. His lips curled into a small smile as he exchanged a look with his wife.

Yeah, actually, he did kind of like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do enjoy ridiculous Kendy, why do you ask?


End file.
